


Blue Roses

by Netbug009



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: Jay reminisces as he and Nya head together into the future.





	Blue Roses

Nya and Jay (and Jay's ever-excited parents) had tossed around a lot of ideas, but one thing about the wedding was always a given: blue roses. A single blue rose pinned to Jay's light blue tuxedo. Nya, adorned in a deep red kimono, carrying a blue bouquet. Petals of blue roses cascaded down the white isle that separates the two as the bride enters the room and silences the chatter of friends and family.

Jay can't even hear the strings start to play – all of his senses are focused on staring at his about-to-be wife and telling himself not to faint. He thinks he hears Cole lean over and mutter something to him teasingly but it doesn't register.

Nya sees how smitten Jay looks and the hundreds of awed eyes staring at her and clings tighter to her bouquet to resist fiddling with her hair and destroying hours of work. She looks to the ground, to her brother smiling reassuringly, to Jay's parents grossly sobbing, before finally regaining to nerve to look up at Jay and smile as she reaches the altar and takes her place beside her fiancé.

Master Wu starts into a long diatribe they've rehearsed a dozen times, and the two ninja gaze into one another's eyes and think back to how they first met, and how they became a couple, and how they finally – after a great deal of soul-searching and turbulence and pirates – decided they wanted to spend their lives together.

* * *

"So, um, Nya! We've been together for a long time, right? Well, I mean, we  _weren't_  together again until kinda recently I guess, but when you add up the total amount of time we've been dating, it's been a pretty long time! And I was wondering if… well… Look, what I'm trying to say is… Oh, this is  _stupid_."

"Yer telling me, kiddo," Ed commented.

"Oh, Ed!" Edna scolded, taking off her black "Nya" wig and scratching her head. A park made out of junk metal with Jay's mother standing in was hardly the optimal way to practice proposing, but it was the best idea the Walker family had. "The boy is doing his best! Nya is a strong, independent woman, after all. Of course he's nervous to ask her!"

"Well why should he be? Why, those two are as close as we are, don't ya know, and Jay's a smart young man! Any girl would be lucky to have him if he'd just show a little confidence!" Ed patted his boy on the back. "Ladies like a man with confidence, son. It makes them feel they'll be taken care of. There's no need for you to be scared; you love Nya, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dad, I just…" Jay looked around at his humble junkyard home. After the initial shock and high of learning he was also Jay  _Gordon_ , he'd realized that didn't really change as much about him and he would have liked it to. It didn't help that his biological father's dating advice had turned out to be a huge garbage fire; what Ed was saying was probably more practical but sure didn't  _sound_ as good. "I just… don't always know what she's thinking. First she liked me, then it seemed like she couldn't stand me for a while, and now we're back together, but I still don't really get what she sees in me."

"Oh, honey," Edna rested her hand on Jay's shoulder near Ed's, "she sees something about you that you don't even see in yourself! You need to put a little faith in her – you know very well she wouldn't stick around if she didn't really care about you."

"Right, listen to your mother, and just do what I did! You walk up to that girl, get on one knee, show her that fancy ring and your signature Jay smile, and confidently ask Nya to be the future Mrs. Walker!" Ed's eyes lit up. "In fact, I think I still have my old suit from when I asked  _this_  Mrs. Walker!" He gestured to Edna and then skipped off towards the trailer, rambling about it being good luck or something.

There was a pause while Edna and Jay waited for Ed to be out of earshot.

"…So how did Dad  _really_  ask you?"

"He choked on a chocolate covered strawberry while leading up to it. The ring box fell out of his pocket while I was giving him the Heimlich."

* * *

6PM. The end of the year was closing in, and Ninjago Central Park's trees were covered in snow and fairy lights. Dinner had thankfully come and gone without anybody needing a life-saving maneuver, and Jay stared ahead at Nya tightening the water-themed scarf Lloyd had given her for a recent holiday. It was like she could tell he had  _something_  to say and was giving him a little space to think, but he wondered from Nya's slightly dejected stance if she thought it was bad. Jay wanted to remedy that assumption before things could get anymore awkward.

"Uh, Nya…"

Nya turned and looked back at Jay. Her black hair was tied back into a bun with a few strands running playfully down in front of her face. She looked gorgeous with the backdrop of colored lights and snow and for a moment Jay, much like the first time they met, was unable to string together a coherent sentence. "I…" he choked out before clearing his throat, "Nya, you…"

"Is everything okay, Jay?" Nya took Jay's hand. It felt impossibly warm. "You've seemed off all day. It's like, I'm here with you, but you're not really  _here_ , you know?" She chuckled nervously. Jay joined her.

"Haha… sorry. I guess I'm just really nervous."

"About what?"

"About, well," he already had her hand in his; it was now or never. Jay reached his free hand into his pocket as he slid down onto one knee.

Literally slid. The sidewalk was slick with ice and he fell a bit too hard. Jay grabbed harder onto Nya's hand for stability and she almost tumbled down right after him, fumbling to catch her balance and keep up with the situation. By the time the two were stable, they'd gathered a fair amount of attention from passers-by.

"You okay Jay?!"

"Yeah, fine. Ow." He clutched the ring box tightly in his hand. "Nya, y-you mean the world to me. You make me so happy and I…" Something about looking at her as he spoke both managed to make him more nervous and know exactly what needed to be said. "…I was wondering if…  _hoping_  that… Nya…" he let go of Nya's hand so he could open the box and presented Nya with a handcrafted ring featuring red and blue stones.

"…Nya, will you marry me?"

Nya just stared at Jay for an uncomfortably long time (especially with the growing audience), but after that beat her face lit up in a grin. "Yes! Jay, yes! I… I'm…"

She bent over to kiss him and slipped. The engaged duo finally collapsed together onto the cold ground, laughing the whole way down.

* * *

" **Oof!** " Jay was snapped out of his memories by Cole elbowing him – his part was coming up.

"…Jay, do you take Nya to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, I do." Chuckling echoed through the crowded church and Jay turned beet red. Nya was among those giggling good-naturedly. Somewhere, there were fans watching this streamed online who would never let him live that down.

"And do you, Nya, take Jay to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Nya said, smiling over at Jay reassuringly. Jay's anxiety melted away.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." Wu smiled as he looked between his two students. "You may kiss."

Jay gulped and turned to Nya, reaching his arms towards her. He stared at his lovely bride with shaking hands hovering over her waist for a moment before Nya understandingly pulled him closer and their lips met. Ear-splitting cheers erupted (Ed and Edna could clearly be heard whooping it up amongst the cacophony) and Jay and Nya pulled apart after a long moment. Wu introduced them as a married couple the best he could over the cheering while the new family gazed at each other lovingly.

There would still be many adventures to come, and Jay and Nya still had a lot to learn about themselves and each other, but now they knew that no matter what, they could count on one another to be there through it all. As lovers, as best friends, and as part of a great team.


End file.
